


Apple Trees and Blanket Forts

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (I didn't plan it to be this soft I am sorry), Becoming a family, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I got teary kind of soft, Kid Kim Jongin, Kid Oh Sehun, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft feelings, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Sehun giggled, Chanyeol laughed, and Jongdae’s heart swell. It has been eighty nine days since they brought Sehun home.





	Apple Trees and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get soft together ~  
> Enjoy ~

 

Jongdae woke up to the loud voice of his husband coming in through the open window of bedroom. 10 am, Tuesday read the clock. His sleep-clogged mind couldn’t register the content smile forming in his face upon hearing more laughter from his husband who was apparently in the garden. He got out of the bed, walked down the stairs and towards the glass doors opening to the garden of the vacation house with his eyes half-closed.

Chanyeol had little Sehun on his shoulders. The toddler was trying to reach the apples on the high branches of the tree. The child had a very serious and completely focused expression on his face; brows furrowed, bottom lip between his tiny teeth... Jongdae silently cooed before yawning widely, still sleepy. Au contraire to tiny four year old’s seriousness, Chanyeol had his characteristic wide smile on his face, hyping Sehun by loudly yelling praises whenever the kid achieved to pick an apple, and laughing out loud when the rustling of the branches caused green leaves to fall onto them causing Sehunnie to giggle. Jongdae felt his heart swell with the warm affection he felt for the both of them.

It took his boys ten more minutes of Jongdae silently cooing from the sidelines to notice him. Chanyeol yelling a good morning and Sehun shyly waving his hand to Jongdae, before Chanyeol walked towards his husband to kiss him good morning. Sehunnie closed his eyes with his tiny hands, causing Jongdae to let out a small laugh at the adorable scene.

“Breakfast?” Chanyeol asked while lowering Sehun from his shoulders to Jongdae’s awaiting arms.

“Did you prepare breakfast?”

“No, I was asking whether we should prepare it now.” They laughed silly at each other for no reason. This was a good morning. Summer breeze in the air, and they were content, and they were happy, and Sehun laughed with them, so sun shined brightly.

 

They decided to eat outside, in a small cafe near the beach that they saw the other day yet had no chance to eat at. Jongdae was forced to wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt. (“You should match us.” Chanyeol insisted pointing at his and Sehun’s matching outfits before sending Jongdae to get prepared to go out.) They, the three of them, in simple matching clothes, made a good picture, Jongdae thought when he joined his boys after changing out of his pajamas. Chanyeol whistled, and Sehun giggled. Jongdae was amused by their reactions. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smile still at place, lip-curls more prominent than ever since the morning. “Don’t act like you are not the prettiest boys ever yourselves.”

“Aaaaand… He ruined the mood by being overly corny again.” Chanyeol declared. Jongdae laughed and Sehun joined.

 

They sat by the high windows looking at the ocean and the people having fun at the beach. “I want to swim.” Sehun shyly said, baby cheeks flushing pink, still not used to asking something from Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“We will swim in the pool when we get back home, then.” Chanyeol easily agreed and Jongdae hummed his approval. All their swimming wear was at home and the beach was too crowded to be peaceful. Home sounded like a good option, a peaceful place for a peaceful day.

This was being such a nice summer day.

Sehun let Jongdae cut his omelet into smaller pieces and even engaged in a conversation with him. Not one consisting of him giving short answers to Jongdae and Chanyeol’s questions, but one he himself started and carried without any prompts. He talked and talked and bubbled in his cute childish enthusiasm about his morning adventures with Channie and how much apples they collected and how many birds they scared. Jongdae didn’t notice that he forgot to eat himself while listening to the kid attentively, eyes shining and heart melting. Chanyeol, from across the table, nudged him to eat when Sehun took a break from talking to drink his orange juice, disregarding the fact that he was also prioritizing listening to Sehun over eating his own breakfast.

 

The summer vacation was something Chanyeol and Jongdae planned for weeks before putting their luggage and their small family to Chanyeol’s car and leaving the city behind. They wanted a place to be alone with Sehun. Somewhere nice and warm and pretty and fun. Somewhere they could have fun and bond. Jongdae let go off some big projects for it, and Chanyeol had to sacrifice losing a client. They didn’t mind. They weren’t in dire need of money anyway. Earning Sehun’s affections was more important. Being a family was more important.

 

They took a stroll in the neighborhood after breakfast, ice-creams at hand. Chanyeol and Sehun had strawberry-vanilla, while Jongdae had mint-chocolate, much to his boys’ disgust.

Jongdae was pointing out different architectural styles used in villas they were passing-by. Sehun was fascinated with all the fancy names he was uttering and the funny way Jongdae noticed and pointed out every small detail of the buildings. Chanyeol just pretended to understand and nodded along with a serious face to whatever Jongdae had said. When they reached the park near-by, Sehun was convinced Jongdae was the cooler one with so much knowledge and all. Chanyeol took the challenge and forced his giant body to fit into every small toy Sehun wanted to play with, to prove who was cooler and much more fun to hang out with.

Sehun declared it was still Jongdae at the end.

_Little tiny cutesy devil_ , Chanyeol muttered under his breath. It didn’t matter who he was referring to. Both his boys matched the description.

 

They spent the rest of the day aimlessly wondering around and exploring tiny streets and small shops of the town. Jongdae had his camera with him, taking photos of everything pretty in the town, but mostly of his husband and son. Sehun took an interest in his camera after his amazement with small tokens sold in authentic small shops wore off. Jongdae tried to help him to take good photos but gave up half way through. Sehun was too independent to need help. He slayed photography like a pro, taking photos of half of Jongdae’s face and Chanyeol’s shoulder, of a part of the sky and the huge bird passing over Sehun just at the right time, of fruit stoles showcasing red strawberries and green apples, of his tiny hand covering the lens and the sun shining between his fingers...

They analyzed every photo over the lunch they had in a cafe famous for their burgers. They praised Sehun’s photography skills, making the little toddler blush adorably. Chanyeol was convinced that their baby would grow up to be the best photography artist of the century. Jongdae had to stop his husband’s daydreaming; Sehun didn’t need to be the best, they would still love him. And he didn’t need to be a photographer, he had a life time to choose whatever he wanted.

Sehunnie was too young to understand the weight of the words Jongdae uttered, yet Chanyeol did and melted with affection for his husband, and how wise and considerate he was being, especially for their son’s future.

Jongdae promised Sehun that they would get his photos printed out when they get the chance. Sehun gasped, he didn’t know they could do that. “DaeDae is really so cool.” He uttered with a childish amazement. The teasing smirk Jongdae sent Chanyeol over the toddler’s head went unnoticed by Sehun, while Chanyeol sighed dramatically, mouthing “Betrayal!” to Jongdae and making him laugh out loud. People around them turned to look at the small family upon hearing the tingling voice echoing in the small space. Little Sehun wasn’t even phased, used to his fathers’ antics already.

 

Surrendering to the excitement in Sehunnie’s pretty eyes, they spend hours searching for a place to print their photos. Then Jongdae watched Chanyeol and Sehun visit every stole in the town in their way back home to hand pick the right frames for each photo.

“The color of the frame should match the colors in the photo.” Argued Chanyeol.

“They should be pretty.” Added Sehunnie, with his adorable lisp.

They had twenty-three photos in total, yet they bought thirty-seven frames going a little overboard. It was a nice day, perfect to walk in the town for hours. And Jongdae didn’t have the heart to say no to either of them.

 

After tiring themselves exploring the town and playing in the pool at the villa’s backyard, they decided to end the day by calmly watching a movie in their blanket-fort Sehun and Chanyeol built the day before for Jongdae. Jongdae was the Prince Charming who was waiting in his blanket fort for the Amazing Knight Sehun to save him from Chanyeol the Giant Dragon. It was a fun game, and Sehun asked them to leave the fort as it was, in the hopes that they could play again later. Chanyeol was so quick to say yes, having as much fun as Sehun had.

They didn’t have a chance to play _Dragon, Prince, and Knight,_ as Chanyeol named the game, today, but the blanket fort made a good place to watch _How to Train Your Dragon_ , all three of the movies, while eating their dinner; broccoli salad with vegetables of every color, or _rainbow salad_ as Sehun called it, and peach juice. Sehun fell asleep in Chanyeol’s lap, half way through the second movie. Chanyeol wanted to finish the movie before going to bed, so Jongdae sat with him, his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, hands playing with Sehun’s tiny fingers.

***

“Tomorrow is the day.” Chanyeol whispered softly, afraid of disturbing the sleeping kid between them. They were newly settling in their bed after cleaning the living room. “It will be exactly three months since we brought Sehun home.”

Jongdae hummed as a reply. He was also thinking about it. Thinking how time flew since the first day they saw little Sehun in that tiny orphanage where he stole their hearts. He didn’t even do anything for it. He was a silent kid. Newly-orphaned, broken, and sad. But also strong and smart and kind...

“We should make it a special day for him.” Chanyeol said, bottom lip between his teeth, already considering every possible way to do it.

“Today was already special.” Jongdae pointed. “He smiled, and had fun, and talked, and laughed...” He was proud of how fast his little boy was healing. He was a strong kid. So strong. “Are you sure you can top this.” He added teasingly.

“Maybe,” Chanyeol started, nervousness visible in his voice. “Maybe we should tell him about how close we are to getting Jongin.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae sighed. “They didn’t approve our papers yet. Everything can go wrong.” He fell silent after that.

“I know.” Chanyeol sighed. “I just don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Jongdae knew. He didn’t want it either. Sehun was waiting for his brother for so long now. Since they have been separated right after their parents’ death. He wanted them together more than anything. “We can’t give him false hope.”

“I know.”

They fell silent again.

 

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing will go wrong.” Jongdae murmured, almost inaudibly. “You are the best lawyer out there. You will find a way.”

“I am not the best.”

“You are the best for me.”

Chanyeol tsked. “You are being corny again.”

“But I am still the cool dad.” He suppressed his laugh by pressing his face to Sehun’s tiny shoulders. He didn’t want to wake the boy up with his laughter.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol whisper-yelled. Not even an ounce of malice in his voice.

 

“Dae?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good night.”

“Nighty night Chan.”

*******

**BONUS**

*******

They brought Jongin home, three weeks later, in an august morning. Sehun cried, but Chanyeol cried even more. They built a blanket fort and stayed there for the rest of the day, playing with teddy bears Chanyeol bought for Jongin, and eating warm bread and apple-jam that Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Sehun made together using the apples Sehun and Chanyeol collected from the garden of their vacation house.

Jongin loved the apple-jam, but he loved teddy bears more. Yet he loved the blanket fort and the people inside the most.

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus part is titled as "bonus" because it wasn't supposed to be there BUT oh, well... Let's say the author was soft and emo...
> 
> Thanks for reading ~.~ Drop me a comment if I achieved to make you soft with me ~.~ /insert soft puppy eyes emoji/
> 
> (P.S. Thank you my ladies is SL, F & L, for encouraging me to share this with the world ~)
> 
> [New Note - 22.07.2019: Thank you all for all the love and support you gave to this fic and ElectriFired in general ~]


End file.
